Switched
by NewSlove
Summary: What if Kiyoshi, Makoto, and the other Crownless Generals went to middle school together, making them the Generation of Miracles instead... Where does that leave Kuroko and the others? Let's rewind and see what it was like for everyone in the past and the present.
1. Starter

Shouei Middle School basketball club- a school that prioritizes their basketball club above the other sports club. With more than 100 members in the club, they can be considered as the number one basketball club in the nation- with many successful wins. However, within the school, there was a team that can be called the strongest without fail, a generation of players who have talents that comes only once every ten years. They are known as the Generation of Miracles.

Hanamiya Makoto, also known as Bad Boy Makoto, is the point guard of the team. He is the one player that anyone can trust to have good overall techniques. However, his best plays are his steals. Once he analyzes an opponent's patterns, he can then steal many passes without anyone realizing. With the help of another Generation of Miracles, Makoto can then steal every single passes instead of just many passes. With his positioning, Makoto can trap the player and turn it into a spider web, controlling the plays and thus sealing the game. What makes Makoto known as Bad Boy Makoto is the fact that many underestimate him which causes him to get away with anything- even injuring another player.

Kiyoshi Teppei, or Iron Heart Kiyoshi as many like to call him by, is the center of the team. Because he has an abnormally large hand, Kiyoshi is able to hold the ball longer than any other players when they have already released it. Because of this, he is able to develop a special move called Right of Postponement. Once he can accurately see through the opponent's moves, Kiyoshi is able to change his movements and tactics at the last minute at any given time. With this freedom to change his movements and tactics, it is meaningless to predict his movements. However, the Right of Postponement has caused Kiyoshi and Makoto to clash many times since Makoto is the calculating type.

In addition to the Right of Postponement, there is another move that Kiyoshi developed: the Vice Claws. Instead of using both hands for rebound, Kiyoshi is able to use one hand to grab the ball, which gives him an advantage against the others. Because of this, he is able to get to the center quicker than the other centers and have a successful rebound. With the Right of Postponement and the Vice Claws, Kiyoshi has the right to be part of the Generation of Miracles. However, regardless of his plays, Kiyoshi still has a passionate heart and will defend those that are close to him, which earned him the nickname of Iron Heart.

Along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Shouei Middle School Basketball Club has the right to call themselves the number one school in the nation. For years, the Generation of Miracles has dominated other Middle School and many have come to fear them, forcing many players to give up. However, there was one school that the Generation of Miracles has come to acknowledge: Teiko Middle School.

Within Teiko Middle School Basketball Club, there lie six players who could be on par with the Generation of Miracles. Throughout the Miracles' basketball career, they have played against Teiko Basketball Club only once. At the Winter Cup, round 1, Shouei and Teiko faced off, but at the end, the scores were surprising. It was 100-99 in favor of Shouei. No one before Teiko had ever been close to defeating the Generation of Miracles until now. It was then that the players acknowledge the Teiko Basketball Club, but it was also then that each player began to change little by little. Everyone had their own skills and with their continuing growth, no one was able to stop them.

At the end of the Miracles' middle school career, everyone went their separate ways, with Kiyoshi going to Seirin High School and Makoto going to Kirisaki Daichi High School, making everyone into rivals. Since they all entered high school, not once has the Generation of Miracles have played against each other, for one reason or another. However, that will soon change, all thanks to the Teiko Basketball Club…

* * *

.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket

I own any original characters you see here (though I doubt there will be any... maybe only a few).

Let me know if you see any grammatical errors. I'm usually good about it but since I'm on a 3-4 hours sleep, my brain is messing with me.

After reading the chapter where Seirin was against Yonsei and seeing Aomine watching them, I had this idea of what would happen if Kiyoshi and Makoto going to the same school. At this point, no one knows who the rest of the Uncrowned Generals are... with that being said, I don't know if I want to stay true to the manga or go off tagent... but what I do want is maybe wait for the names of the rest of the Uncrowned Generals. I at least want the names to stay true. I might have some OC but when it comes to the Generals...who knows. We'll see once I get to that point... tho updates will be extremely slow.

Please do leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews do help in many ways.

.

~~Ciao for now~~


	2. It's Good to be Home

AAAaaannnddd here's the next chapter...

* * *

Teiko Middle School basketball club- another school that gained a reputation for being the only school who almost took down the Shouei Middle School basketball club. Because of this, each of the members became known as the Crownless Generals. When people ask why they are called the Crownless Generals, it is because the name Generation of Miracles was already taken and they were not well known until they played Shouei. However, they are as feared as Shouei… just not to that extent.

The one with that uses his height for blocking and power, the ace of Teiko, the one with all those charms and horoscope but is the best shooting guard, a copy- cat, the captain of the team, and the Phantom Player- each one of these players established a name for themselves.

Just like the Generation of Miracles, once middle school was over, everyone went to different high school, for one reason or another, but not without a hidden agenda and a couple promises that they made… of course when they went to different schools, there were rumors as to why they separated. Maybe it was for revenge, maybe it was to take them all down quietly, or maybe they just got too strong… but one thing is for sure: only the Teiko players know the true reason why they all went to different schools.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey coach! You forgot an application!" Koganei Shinji held up the application for Aida Riko to pick up.

"That's weird. I never noticed it was here. Let's see what we have…. Kuroko Tetsuya…. Teiko Middle School…. Reasons for- eh? Teiko?" Riko yelled. She never thought someone from Teiko would join Seirin High basketball club, let along the school itself. It was enough that Kiyoshi had decided to enter Seirin but now someone from Teiko had decided to also enter.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked, looking over Riko's shoulder.

"There's someone coming from Teiko Middle School." Hyuuga took the paper from Riko and started looking at the application. "The name seems familiar but I definitely do recognize the name Teiko."

"Oh! That's the school that almost defeated Kiyoshi's school!" Koganei yelled.

"Yea, and they were given the title Crownless Generals since they were just as good as the Generation of Miracles were… hm… though I do wonder why this guy is here…" Hyuuga pondered.

"Well, whatever the case, we should inform Kiyoshi whenever he comes back from the hospital and I'm sure he would be interested in the guy from America too… damn all these freshmen this year!" Riko yelled. Little did she know these freshmen had something planned for the juniors.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

School was out and every student went to their very first club meeting, including the ones who signed up for the basketball club. "All right everyone, follow me!" Hyuuga ordered. As everyone was following Hyuuga, two guys behind him noticed Riko talking to an old man, who also happened to be a literature teacher.

"Hey, the manager is cute."

"But she's a second year right?"

"True… if only she was a bit sexier-"

"You guys are wrong," Hyuuga punched the two guys, "she's the coach."

"EEHHHH?" All the freshmen never thought a girl, especially a second year, would be the coach.

"That's right; I'm the coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you. Over there is the advisor of the basketball club- Takeda sensei. Now then, first things first. Everyone take off your shirts!"

Everyone was surprised but did as they were told. As Riko went down the line that everyone formed, one guy wasn't pleased and decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "What's the point of this?"

"You. Your strength is weak, you need to up whatever training you're doing…. You're speed is too slow. I suggest you use weights…. You over there- your body is stiff. You need to be more flexible…" as Riko continued, everyone had a stunned face. Hyuuga explained that she can tell what everyone's stat is and that her father is a sports trainer. Because of him, Riko began to gain a special skill after spending time with her father every day when he collected data. When Riko got to Kagami, she couldn't believe what she saw. Everything was off the chart and not the level of a high school student. Everything screamed natural talent.

"Hey Riko, how long are you going to stand there looking at Kagami?" Hyuuga asked.

"Oh, my bad. I have one more to look at and I'm done, the one from Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Is he here?" Out of nowhere, a boy appeared in front of Riko. "I'm Kuroko."

"EEEHHHHH? Where did you come from?"

"I was standing here the entire time."

"What? I never noticed!" And Hyuuga was sure he didn't see Kuroko standing in front of Riko.

"This is the guy who also part of Teiko's basketball club?" Izuki, who had the Eagle Eyes and didn't notice Kuroko, asked.

"Yes, I was part of it and I played in the match." Kuroko stated with a nonchalant face. As Riko made her observation, she noticed that his stats were low. So low that it was hard to believe Kuroko was part of the Crownless Generals. Regardless of the stats, she knew there was probably more and should not take him too lightly.

"All right, I have everything I need. Everyone, since this is only the first day of the meeting, I am letting you guys go early. Tomorrow we'll start practicing. Dismissed!" With that, Riko left to make a call to Kiyoshi. One by one everyone started to leave until only two were left- Kuroko and Kagami.

"So what are you doing at Seirin?" Kagami asked once he knew everyone was gone.

"No, the better question is what are you doing back from America so soon? I thought you were staying for another two weeks."

"Well, I was but I told mom and dad I missed hanging with my favorite brother and cousins, so they let me come back early." Kagami said sheepishly.

"I'm your only brother, even if it is only step- brother. Did you tell Ryouta or the others?"

"Course not. I wanted to surprise them so don't say anything."

"I won't but you know Satsuki will yell and you know how much Seijuro hates surprises." Kagami paled when he remembered how much Akashi hates surprises. The last time someone had surprised Akashi was back in elementary sixth grade. As a joke, a boy hid in a bush while Akashi was walking. Once Akashi walked past the bush, the boy jumped out from behind and grabbed him. Being the cautious boy that he was, Akashi karate chop the boy and sent the boy home crying. He thought the boy was someone who was going to kidnap him. After that, Akashi made it clear that he hated any type of surprises. "Fine, then let's call Sei later, but only him. Everyone else will have to wait until at least a day or two… and what's this Generation of Miracles and Crownless Generals I've been hearing about?"

"Everyone is going to meet up in two days at the street courts. We'll fill you in there… besides, we were planning to tell you when you came home." As Kagami listened, he couldn't help but think of what he had missed while he went to America. "You're hiding something… whatever the case, don't leave anything out. Does Tatsuya know?"

"Partially. He only knows what happened at the beginning but we were waiting for you so that we can tell you guys the whole thing without repeating ourselves. Anyway, it's late. Let's go to Maji Burger." Kagami's stomach started to growl.

"Yes! Haven't had it in years!" Kagami jumped with joy.

"Exactly, and you can pay too"

"What! But I don't have money with me right now!" Kagami whined.

"We'll stop by the house to get your money. Consider this your punishment for not telling me or anyone else when you were coming home."

"Fine… but I know you're glad I'm here. You know, I never thought you would choose Seirin. If anything, I thought you would go to the same school as Daiki and Sa- chan." Kagami was a bit surprised to see Kuroko at Seirin instead of Touou. Kuroko and Aomine were best friends and as far as Kagami could remember, Kuroko and Momoi were going out. "Don't tell me you guys had a fight." Kagami grinned.

"Nothing like that. Seirin is close to home and I told Satsuki that she's the only one besides me who can control Daiki kun. Besides there is another reason which you'll know in two days."

"If you say so. Man I can't wait to see everyone! It's been way too long since I've last see anyone!"

"Be glad today is a Friday, otherwise we wouldn't be seeing anyone else… maybe we should meet up tomorrow…might be better…"

"All right! We'll have everyone meet at our house before going to the court then!" The thought of seeing everyone excited Kagami since really, it HAS been awhile since he's seen anyone. With a sigh and a smile, Kuroko took out his phone and started dialing.

"I'm going to call Seijuro first. At least that way he's less likely to kill you and if he does, you'll have a head start."

"No worries. I bought him scissors since I know he loves to carry them around. Some things just never change." And with that, the two brothers left the gym to get some food. He may not show it but Kuroko was glad Kagami was back earlier than planned. He did miss hanging with Kagami and now that he was back, the Generals can put their plan into action.

However, for Kagami, there was only one thought in his mind as they were making their way out: it's good to be home.

* * *

.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket

I own any original characters you see here (though I doubt there will be any... maybe only a few).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

Yea I won't lie. I had finals and had to move out of my apartment that I actually forgot about this lol so my bad XD but now that summer is here, I should have more time to update but I am taking summer classes...so we'll see.

Yea, I made Kuroko and Kagami step- brothers. At first I didn't like Kagami and didn't care for him, but after the last several chapters, he grew on me and I felt that he wasn't too bad. He does grow on you after awhile lol! I was also tempted to make Kuroko a girl but I decided against it. I felt that if I did that, then I'd have to change the entire storyline...or at least half of it. Maybe I'll do that once I finish everything. Also, I made it so that Kagami knows who the old Teiko players are for a reason...which will be explained in the next chapter... and Himuro too!

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	3. Look Who's Here Ma!

Lol damn. Two updates in one week! Oh shit!

* * *

Once the first meeting was over, Riko and Hyuuga made their way to the club office to call Kiyoshi. No one can deny the fact that this year, Seirin gained some powerful allies, especially in Kuroko and Kagami. What they don't know is that Kuroko and Kagami are brothers and have something planned. Riko couldn't get over the fact that someone like Kuroko could be part of the Crownless Generals with a body like his. No one that small and weak could possibly be part of it! And on top of that, Kagami's body is the exact opposite. It is everything that she wanted and more. An unpolished gem waiting for someone to find it and make it pure! Regardless of the outcome, Riko knew this year will bring some unforgettable moments.

Hyuuga couldn't get over the fact that he missed Kuroko's presence. It was as if he was never there from the start. Thinking back to his middle school days, he did hear of a rumor that there was a boy who played basketball that had moves like a phantom yet no one was able to confirm it for the longest time who exactly it was. Now though, Hyuuga was starting to think maybe he found who the Phantom player is.

"Hey, where's the phone?" Hyuuga couldn't remember where the phone was.

"Should be on the desk. Lift the papers and see if it got buried."

"No, it's not here."

"Maybe it's on the- ha! Found it! Some _idiot_ left it on the couch!" Riko was looking right at Hyuuga with a glare.

"Sorry, I forgot. Just hurry up and call."

"Fine, fine…." After several rings Kiyoshi picked up. "Hey! What's up?"

"Kiyoshi! We just had our first meeting and there's something you should know." Riko stated with a hint of worry but also glad to be talking to Kiyoshi.

"Which is what?"

"Someone from Teiko is here and joined the basketball club."

"Really? I can't think of anyone from Teiko who would want to join."

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the Crownless Generals and on top of that, we have a student from America too. With this year's freshmen, I think we have a chance at the championship this year."

"Hm…. well, we do have to train just as hard as before too. We can't let our defenses down. Look, I trust you and Hyuuga. Just do what you were doing and it'll be fine. Just don't worry about it and I'll be back before you know it. I gotta go. I promised to visit the kids today."

"All right, I'll talk to you later then." With that Riko hung up. "So he said not to worry right?" Hyuuga wondered.

"You were right. He said not to worry." Really, Kiyoshi wasn't worried but he did wonder why someone like Kuroko Tetsuya was at Seirin. The last time his middle school team faced Teiko, his team almost lost until the made the winning shot; however, there was an incident that happened with the Teiko team after the game, but Kiyoshi wasn't there as he left immediately to go home… but that didn't mean he didn't have an idea of what happened.

"Seeeeeeeee! Besides, Kiyoshi will be back soon. You know, we should have a practice match between the first years and second years… just to see what areas we need to work on more."

"Yes and we can see what kind of player Kuroko is…" It was the one thing that was bother Riko and Hyuuga the most. No one has seen Kuroko played before, and even if Hyuuga did play his school back in middle school, he wouldn't have remembered as his school was busy dealing with Kiyoshi's old school. With that in mind, Riko and Hyuuga left the office and went home.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Like always, you just had to buy that many burgers." Kuroko stated

"I can't help it. You know it's been years since I had any Maji Burger!" Kagami inhaled everything then started gobbling everything down as if there was no tomorrow.

"Just remember, you're the one that's paying for this."

"I know, I know, you don't need to keep reminding me."

"Good. I also invited someone to join us."

"Who?" Kagami couldn't think of anyone would come out at this time of night.

"Me." Kagami recognized the voice behind him and started to go pale.

"S- S- Sei- Seijuro! You're here! Tetsu, you should've told me he was going to be here!" He really didn't think Akashi would be there cause even though the next day was a weekend, he would've thought Akashi would stay at school until then… and the last time he saw Akashi, he told Kagami not to come back until his basketball improved or else there would be hell to pay.

"What did you expect? And I remember telling you not to come back until your basketball improves." Akashi had a bit of fury in his eyes but Kagami can tell that there was a hint of amusement in his eyes too.

"It couldn't be helped. America was getting lonely and I missed my bro and cousins. You can't blame me for that and no worries, I picked up some new skills while I was there and I have a present for you too!" Well… Akashi couldn't argue with that. It has been awhile since he last saw his step- cousin and as long as Kagami gives him scissors, then everything is cool.

"Fine… and I'm guessing you didn't tell Kise that you're back."

"Well… I did want to surprise him."

"If he kills you, then it's not my problem. You know he's been going on about you. Kagami this, Kagami that, my cousin is so awesome, my cousin is the greatest, on and on."

"All right, I'll tell him soon then, better?"

"And this is why you will always be bakagami." There was no doubt in Kuroko's mind that Kagami is Kagami and will always be bakagami, but no matter what he is reliable. "Hurry up and finish your burgers. I want to go to the street court; I wanted to play you when you come back."

"And we'll see what you learned," Akashi said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ah! Heh….heh…no worries Akashi…but I'm not going to reveal everything. By the way, what are you doing back? I thought you'd be staying at school."

"I did want to see the step- cousin who decided to go to America on a whim and coming home on a whim. Don't question what I do. Just do as I say and all will be fine."

"All right, all right. Not questioning a word." Kagami was sweating like crazy. Who in their right mind would go against Akashi? His word was the law.

"Bakagami will always be bakagami. Let's go."

"You could be a bit nicer Tetsu." Akashi then left the table along with Kagami. At this point, everyone was eager to get a game in.

"No."

"So blunt."

"You are too Seijurou."

"Heh… I know." Once again Akashi had that evil glint in his eyes

"Some things will never change," Kuroko said with a sigh and with that said, everyone left Maji Burger satisfied.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So you mind telling me what's up with you guys lately? From what Kuroko was telling me earlier, it seems like something big happened." Kagami couldn't stop wondering what it was that they wanted to tell him. It's been six years since he's been back to Japan and left for America. When he left in third grade, he didn't think anything would happen. After all, he intended to stay for only a year but that wasn't the case. Instead, he found something wonderful: a basketball trainer and a friend- Himuro Tatsuya. However, since Himuro is a year older, he graduated before Kagami and went back to Japan but Kagami told him to contact Kuroko so that once he get to Japan, he would have a challenge. They've stayed in contact and Himuro became good friends with the others but still, it has been years since he last saw anyone. Now that Kagami, Kuroko, and Akashi were at the street court, Kagami figured that it was safe to ask what's been happening since they were away from any eavesdroppers. You never know who's listening in.

"How about this: it'll be two vs one, you against me and Kuroko. If you can score at least once against us, we'll tell you. If you can't, you tell us what you've been doing over and who you've been training with." Akashi wanted to know if Kagami was slacking or actually doing something.

"Fine, but I won't be showing you everything." If Kagami did that, then he wouldn't have any surprises left.

"Whatever you want. Here, you have the first ball and we'll play til one of us scores three times."

Kagami then started to make his way down the court with Akashi blocking him. He couldn't help but grin. "This is way too easy," Kagami thought but then something happened when he was about to dunk. Kuroko came out of nowhere and knocked the ball away. "What? Where did you come from?" He didn't bother paying attention to his area so he didn't count on Kuroko appearing in front of him and knocking the ball away.

"I did develop a new technique while you were gone."

"Heh… don't underestimate us… Bakagami!" Once again Akashi had that evil grin and with that, Kuroko passed him the ball and Akashi went for the dunk making the scores 0-1. "That's one for us. Now you have to tell us what you've been doing."

"Fine. I've been training with Alex even after Tatsuya left and I've been learning the business with dad." Kagami's dad is the CEO of one of the top leading technology in the world, producing cars, motorcycle, computers, TV, toys- you name it, but also keeping things eco- friendly.

"Then it's decided that you're going to take over the company," Kuroko stated.

"No, it's decided that all of us would take over the company. There's no way I can do this by myself and you guys are family too. Only difference is I'm the head of the company."

"I can live with that as long as I'm the head in weaponry."

"Sure, whatever you want Akashi." There was no way Kagami was going to argue with that and he's sure that Akashi is dependable and nothing would happen. "Let's get on with the game. There's way too much talk for my liking." And the game went on…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I still can't believe I owe you guys food!" Kagami yelled with a bit of devastation. To make the game more interesting, Akashi proposed another bet. The loser has to treat the winner to a month worth of Maji Burger. It ended with the score being 3-2 in favor of Akashi and Kuroko. Throughout the game, all Kagami did was dunk. Dunk, dunk, dunk. Kuroko had enough of it and told him to get serious but Kagami said he was and just wasn't going to show all the moves since it IS an informal match. So, in the end Akashi decided to end it with a lay- up.

"Deal with it. Consider this as pay back for not telling me you were back and you were foolish enough to take that bet too. Be glad I'm not Midorima. Otherwise he would slaughter you since today is his day." Again Akashi was being Akashi.

"All right you two, let's just go home and deal with it all tomorrow. You coming or going back to school?" Kuroko asked.

"Coming. I told Aunty that I'd be sleeping over."

"You know where your room is then."

"No sweat! It'll be just like the good old days."

"…..Aaaaaahhhahahaha the good old days…. Those were fun… I guess." Kagami's idea of good old days was a little bit different from how Akashi imagined it. Back then, whenever Akashi and Kise visited Kuroko and Kagami, Kise would cry, Akashi would fight with Kagami over everything and Kuroko would play peacemaker. It was just chaotic. "We should get Kise to come over."

"Actually, he is coming over," Kuroko stated.

"What?" That wasn't what Kagami had in mind. Akashi was one thing but Kise was another.

"He was planning to come over from the start so there's no helping it. You'll just have to explain everything to him once he comes over."

"Fine, fine…I won't lie though. I am looking forward to seeing him." And really he was. Throughout the entire day Kagami had a grin on his face. It's been way too long since he's last seen anyone. Keeping in touch through phone and email is one thing but in person is another. Regardless of how long and what the situation is, Kagami was glad to see Kuroko and Akashi. He just hopes that when Kise sees him, he doesn't say who is that… he has been told that he looks very foreign even if he is Japanese born.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Omake~~~

Kuroko and Kagami's English class

"All right class, we're going to review what you guys learned last year and remember, I will not tolerate any funny business so pay attention." The teacher was in a horrible mood since he had to take over the English class since the previous teacher quit just one day before school started. Now he was in a rush to get the curriculum ready and see where everyone is.

…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…..Kagami ended up falling asleep and didn't realize it was English.

"Now, I want someone to translate this on the board to English: _Today, I went to the store to get some grocery for my mother_… Kuroko, come up here and translate this."

…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…

Kuroko went up to the board to translate "Hm…. correct, but you misspelled grocery and it should be _get_ not _got_. Not bad. Now class, here's the next sentence: _I heard that you're settle down, that you found a girl and you're married now…I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give you_."

…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…

"Anyone want to take a stab at this? Should be easy since it's from Someone Like You by Adele."

…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*… "Any takers?" …*_snore_*….*_snore_*

…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*…

*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…

*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*

…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…*_snore_*….*_snore_*…

"…OI KAGAMI!" The teacher got enough of the snoring and threw a piece of chalk at Kagami. "WAKE UP! Since you were sleeping, you can translate this to English!"

And so Kagami went up to the board. While the teacher's back was turned away from Kagami, he said to the class, "Everyone, this is why you don't sleep in my class. I will pick on you and make you come up and translate everything to English."

"Finished."

"Let's have a look…..hm…..everything…..is perfect!" The teacher was extremely surprised along with the rest of the class except Kuroko.

"I did study at America for six years so I would hope my English would be perfect."

The teacher and the class had their mouths wide open.

* * *

.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket

I own any original characters you see here (though I doubt there will be any... maybe only a few).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

Sweet! Two updates in one. It's amazing! Anyway, if you didn't get it the first time, Kuroko and Akashi are cousins and Kagami and Kise are cousins and since Kuroko and Kagami are step- brothers, that makes Akashi and Kagami step- cousin and same with Kise and Kuroko. I've seen some story where Kuroko and Akashi were cousin and I thought that was interesting so why not and the thing with Kise and Kagami being cousins...well why not lol. It's actually cause of the latest chapter when Kagami was wishing Kise luck and how Kise was watching Seirin's match and telling Kagami something (I forgot what it was LOL). Anyway, seeing how they treated each other gave me this idea.

Also, I have more planned for Himuro and his back story too, which I think will be interesting. Maybe a mini arc for him lol!

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	4. Dial B for Big Bang

Opps. No excuses. I forgot... and now here's the next chapter~~~

* * *

It was already eight at night and Kuroko, Kagami, and Akashi were slowly making their way back to Kuroko's house, when they heard Kuroko's phone go off.

*You are so beautiful  
Horekomu and I'm  
Thinking of you tonight  
Konya mo nemurenai  
You're so wonderful I'm  
Going crazy and I  
Osaekirenai

Kara nemai ga suru yo  
She kill my Ego  
I said she kill my Ego  
She kill my Ego  
I know she kill my Ego  
Ego*

"Eh? Why do you have Big Bang as your ringtone?" Since Kagami was out of country for awhile, he didn't bother catching up with the latest trends. During his stay in America, all he did was school, basketball, eat, and sleep. From his emails with Kise, Kagami learned that Big Bang has been making it big not just in Korea, but in all of Asia, though that didn't mean he was going to start listening to them. He figured that everything else was a distraction... including girls… and he keeps wondering why he's single!

"Satsuki changed the ringtone and I don't see why not. They're not bad." Really how can anyone not love Big Bang?! "When we get home, we're making you learn all their songs and anyways I just got a text from Kise. Apparently he can't come over cause Kaijo is having a mandatory welcoming camp for the freshmen over the weekend."

"Well, well, well, looks like Kagami got lucky then." Akashi stated with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter. Told Kise that he should come over once he comes back from the camp."

"Is Yukio there too?" Kagami asked.

The first time he met Kasamatsu was pure chance when he was still living in America and before Tatsuya returned to Japan. Both Kagami and Tatsuya were out running around with no apparent goal in their mind and instead taking a break from basketball when they, or more like Kagami, ran into a kid that was just standing there. Yes, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Once everyone calmed down after exchanging some… pleasant words, Kasamatsu told them that he got separated from his sister and got lost when trying to find her. Hearing that Kasamatsu was lost, Tatsuya decided that they should help him out, especially since he was a foreigner and couldn't speak the language well. It took the entire day to night but eventually Kasamatsu was returned to his sister and as a thank you, his sister treated everyone out for food… but not without hitting Kasamatsu on the head for getting lost. Ever since then, the three of them kept in contact. When Kagami heard Kasamatsu was at Kaijou, he was beyond happy since he knew that was the school he wanted to go and now that Kise is there, Kasamatsu can keep an eye on him when the other Crownless Generals couldn't.

"Yes. He's one of the student advisors and Kise is in his group." Kuroko said, still looking at the text.

"Hm… we should have a get together soon. It's been awhile since we've all hung out." Again, there was a glint in Akashi's eyes but knowing him throughout this life, Kagami wasn't about to ask.

"I'm down. Our place is big enough!" Kagami grinned and with that, everyone continued walking….

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

….until two blocks later, another phone starts ringing.

*Dorabojimalgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae  
Haru haru  
Mudyeojyeogane  
Oh my girl I cry cry  
Your my all  
Say goodbye*

"Um…what was that?" Like always, Kagami always had that confused look on his face.

"That would be my phone and yes, it's another Big Bang song." Akashi gave Kagami the look that says do- not- say- they- suck- or- you- WILL- meet- my- friend- the- scissors.

"Oh, alright all right, I was just wondering. Who is it from?"

"A text from Atobe Keigo of Hyotei. He wants to see if he can arrange some kind of sports week with all our school and even a few others."

"Who is he thinking?" Kuroko has an idea of which schools Atobe was thinking of but he wanted to ask to make sure.

"The six of us, his school, Rikkaidai, Seigaku, Fudomine, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, St. Rudolph, Deimon, Ojo, Seibu, Shinryuji, Bando and a few others."

"That might not be a bad idea and I'm sure Hiruma can get us a good location for this." When Kuroko heard which schools Atobe was thinking of, he knew that it would be a good way for everyone to get a little exposure of schools that had placed emphasis on certain sports.

"I don't know… I have heard rumors of what all their captains are like…especially certain ones who I would love to stay away from…" Kagami had a look that says he didn't clearly agree with. He has never met any of the captains in person but he has heard of Hiruma Yoichi and Yukimura Seiichi. One was considered a devil and the other a demigod. Add the two of them plus Atobe and you would get hell on earth times ten. "We have to think about this rationally."

"Nonsense, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun and this way we can learn a lot from other school that emphasizes on other sports. Now, stopping your whining or else I'll make sure you sleep outside." And soon after Akashi sent the text to Atobe, the three of them continued on their way back to the house…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

…until another two blocks later, the phone starts ringing again, and this time coming from Kuroko again.

*Koe wo kikasete  
Sunao ni nareba kitto  
Wakari aeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wo hiraite  
Koe wo kikasete  
Aruitekita michi wa  
Bokutachi ni totte kitto  
Taisetsu na STEP sa  
Sono mirai e no*

"Moshi mosh." Kuroko said into the phone.

"Let's not waste any time Kuroko." The other person on the phone stated.

"What do you want Shintarou kun?"

"Put me on speaker."

"All right, you're on speaker now."

"Good. Kagami, what's with not informing us that you were back? Did you want to die?" It was very fortunate that Kagami is nowhere near Midorima, for if he was, he would be suffering and Kuroko and Akashi would not save him.

"What?! How did you find out I was back?" Kagami was sweating bullets now.

"I have my ways and today's horoscope said something interesting would happen. Anyway, I'm just letting you know that I will not be able to make it in few days. My chemistry teacher assigned us some homework that's due on Tuesday and since Takao is my partner, we need to start now." Takao is good in what he does but when it comes to chemistry, it is a wonder since he was placed in the honors class like Midorima.

"It's understandable. I doubt everyone will be able to make it. We'll find another day so that everyone can make it." Akashi stated.

"All right and Kagami, I hope you have your lucky item with you when I see you." And with that, Midorima hung up.

"Oooookkaaayyy. Now I'm scared." There was no denying that Kagami looked like he wanted to run back to America.

"You should have told us you were coming back sooner rather than later." Kuroko still wasn't happy that Kagami didn't tell anyone but unlike Midorima and everyone else, he let it slide because he knew he was going to get an earful from everyone else.

"Okay okay, I learned my lesson… now let's hurry up and go home. I'm tired!" And once again they made their way home, hopefully without any interruptions…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

…but as fate would have it, after walking only one block, a phone rang again, and coming from Akashi again.

*Neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero  
Geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinjineun moreugetjiman  
hey Tonight tonight tonight tonight  
Ajik nan sarangeul molla tto hollo gayeoun I bam

Annyeongiran marui seulpeun uimi eoduun geurimjaneun garyeojigo  
Nae maeum sok ijeobeorin neoreul hyanghan naui gieok*

"Yes?" Akashi said on the phone when everyone stopped talking. "You're on speaker Atsushi."

"Gomen minna san." Atsushi said when he knew he was on speaker, "but the pastry club is having a welcoming for the freshmen and its mandatory so I won't be able to come this week."

"Not a problem, Midorima can't make it either. We'll have another get together some other day so that everyone can make it." Kuroko stated.

"Also, I forbid you from eating too much sweet. Remember what happened the last time you did that?" Akashi reminded him, which is something best left unsaid for another day.

"Yes yes don't worry. Tatsu-chin will be coming too so he can keep an eye." Atsushi reassured him. "Before I forget, Kagami, you're not allowed to eat any of my cakes for the next month."

"WHHHAAAAAT?" Kagami, who was silent up until that point, yelled.

"That's what you get for not telling me you were back and finding out through Midorima." And with that, Murasakibara hung up.

"Aish! What next? Satsuki and Daiki calling?"

"Maybe… anyway, let's go." Yet because this is Akashi, he knew they were going to call.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Finally, what seemed like a long journey, Kuroko, Kagami, and Akashi made it back to the house but as soon as they went in, the phone started to ring, and again it was from Kuroko.

*Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha

Lolli lolli lollipop Girl neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop*

"Argh don't tell me what I said was true!" At this point, Kagami wanted to pull his hair out.

"Hello Satsuki, you're on speaker." Kuroko stated with that calm look in his eyes.

"Tetsu- kun! It's been forever!"Like always, Momoi gets excited when talking to Kuroko.

"But you just saw him the other day…" another voice said behind Momoi but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But Dai- chaannnn! That was way too long!" And like always, Momoi and Aomine got into another argument. "Anyway, we're calling to let you guys know we can't be there. Imayoshi is having practice this weekend so that we can get used to the plays and Daiki will be going!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and that's final!"

"Momoi, make sure you tell Imayoshi to triple Aomine's training. We don't want him to slack off now do we?" Akashi stated with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Will do! Oh and Kagami, be prepared." Momoi was annoyed at Kagami.

"That's right, when we see you, you better be running from us!" Aomine yelled through the phone and Momoi hung up the phone.

"….What is with everyone wanting to kill me!"

"We told you and you didn't listen. That's why you'll always be Bakagami to everyone." Everyone knows that whatever Akashi said is true and this word is law. "Go to bed. It's a miracle that you're still up at one in the morning. When Kise gets here, we'll discuss everything."

"I'm sure you know where your room is so you don't need me to show you were it is." And Kuroko and Akashi left go sleep in their rooms.

"Yea, don't worry, I remember." And slowly Kagami also made his way to his room. As he walked, he couldn't believe at the amount of phone calls in one night… but he would be lying if he said it wasn't interesting and couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Omake~~~

Midorima and Takao's Chemistry class

As everyone knows, Takao is great in many subjects, especially Literature, but as everyone also knows, he is horrible in chemistry, which is why Midorima, who is sitting next to him in chem., was wondering how he was able to make the honor classes.

"All right Takao, remember not to mix the wrong chemicals. Otherwise it won't balance out and there would be consequences."

"Don't worry." Takao tried to reassure Midorima, but is failing. "I have this all under control. Just remember what the teacher said and follow the instructions." But as soon as he said that, he mixed the wrong chemicals into the test tubes. And the entire class was filled with white smokes.

"Quick! Someone open the windows!" Someone from the back yelled. As soon as everyone cleared the smoke, Midorima looked around to see what the damage had caused but surprisingly, everyone was still in one piece.

"Well…" Midorima stated wearily. "Looks like everyone is in one piece." But as soon as he said that, five girls that were at the very front of the room got up on the desk and started singing and dancing.

Girl one, "Ha ha ha ha ha  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"

"….Oh shit…." Takao started to swear.  
Girl two, "If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine"

And the five girls continued to sing to Spice Girls…but no, that wasn't the worse of it. The entire class started to sing and dance everywhere. Even the teacher was singing to Justin Bieber's song Boyfriend!

"Takao… the chemicals you mixed made everyone sing and dance to the WORST SONGS EVER PRODUCED! You're just lucky that the lucky item for today is the containment suits and that I happened to have two!"

"I know I know!" Takao was panicking. "But look at it this way! This will make for a great blackmail material in the future!"

"Hm… not a bad idea…" And both Takao and Midorima took out their phones and started recording everyone.

* * *

.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

I own any original characters you see here (though I doubt there will be any... maybe only a few).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

Like I said. No excuses. Between going to class and hanging with friends, I simply forgot. It's summer so my mind was elsewhere...BUT since summer is ending and school is starting soon (YAAAAYYYYY! My last quarter and I'm done with undergrad!) hopefully I'll have more updates since I'll have a bit of free time... but we'll see. Look at my profile to see when the next update will be.

I was reading Reign of the Championships by helpwhatiswrong and I thought it was funny that Atobe was in the story and that got me to thinking "What if Atobe meets Akashi?" but that didn't stop there. It led me to think what would happen if they met Yukimura and especially Hiruma... and so I couldn't help but use some Prince of Tennis and Eyeshield 21 characters. However, they won't be appearing in the story; if anything, they'll show up more in the omakes cause I don't want to make this a crossover but I do have plenty of ideas for them.

As for the omake... I figured other than Kagami, Takao would be the next clumsy one and would cause an explosion. Also, I think Spice Girls is okay, I don't hate them but I don't like them either. They're just okay to me... but I apologize to all Justin Bieber fan. I really hate his songs and as a person he sucks. So sorry to all you fans out there. The ring tone is all Big Bang and if you can't tell by now, I'm a huge Big Bang lover and so I'm a VIP. If you guys haven't listened to their songs, I suggest you do so now! They have excellent Korean and Japanese songs ;)

On a last note, I think I'll have a back story for everyone. That way it'll explain how everyone met in the past. Hopefully I can pull it off to how I want.

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


End file.
